


No More Walls

by LittleMissNicap



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNicap/pseuds/LittleMissNicap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully finally lets the walls come down. Ep References: Anasazi; Millennium; TW: Suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little story for a very close X-phile friend way back when season 7 first aired, so 2000. I can't believe that's 14+ years ago now, so many moons ago! Anyhoo, I thought I'd share it with other X-philers. Right off the bat I'll say that Mulder/Scully are my M/F OTP (whereas I'm much more F/F now and that's Alex/Olivia from SVU). I haven't edited this story whatsoever, so it's probably terrible but it doesn't bother me. I do have another X-Files story that I'll post another time, again written around the same time as this one was. Until such time, please enjoy. Feedback is very much welcome :-)CC, Ten Thirteen Productions and FOX own them. I'm just borrowing them. I'll also say Gillian Anderson, David Duchovny and Mitch Pileggi own them too!

Scully was seething with anger. At any moment she was going to snap, and one person was to receive the full brunt of it, Mulder. She had been bitchy towards him all morning but he didn't know why. He thought it could be PMT but wasn't positive. There was only one way to find out what was wrong, but no one could expect what as to happen next.

"Scully? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Mulder asked with sincerity.  
"NO!" Scully fumed.  
"Talk to me. I might be able to help," he said.  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she answered, nearly screaming.  
"Scully, I…" Mulder started, but was cut off with an unbelievable remark from Scully.  
"MULDER. GO TO HELL!" And with that Scully stormed out of their office.

Mulder's heart shattered there and then. He cared deeply for Scully since they were partnered together 7 years ago. He never quite knew how she felt for him in the 'more-than-just-work-colleagues' way. But now after that little scene, he knew she didn't love him at all.

With a tear rolling down his cheek, Mulder quietly said "Don't worry Scully, I'm already there." As he said this, he removed his gun from is holster. Mulder then raised the Smith & Wesson to his temple and pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

Scully woke with a start. She couldn't believe what she had just dreamt. Her heart was racing and her body trembling. She began to cry. *How could I have dreamt something that awful* she thought between sobs. She kept asking herself this question over and over. She then remembered Melissa, her sister, saying that a persons dreams are a window to their deepest and innermost feelings and thoughts. They can show us things that other people cannot. In other words, a window to ourselves that we don't see in everyday life.

"But how could I have been so... so... like that?" Scully whispered as she wiped away a tear. Scully sat up in bed and began to think and ask questions. *I love Mulder, and I know he loves me. So why was I so cruel in that dream? Am I really like that towards Mulder? A heartless bitch that never lets him get close, and if he tries, I keep pushing him away or throw it back in his face*.

Scully got up from the bed and made her way to the sofa. She converted the sofa into the bed and continued with her thoughts. *I think it stems back to Jack Willis. Bastard! I got burned by him and I didn't want that to happen to be again, so I put up walls so I don't get attached. But I'm attracted to Mulder and I want to be attached to him. Fox Mulder. And he's been there for me so many times. Ahab's death, my abduction, cancer, Melissa's death, Antarctica*

Scully has stopped crying by this time. She continued with her thoughts, remembering all the good times that she and Mulder had shared. Then she came to the kiss. *New Year 2000. I can still taste his lips*. She smiled to herself. *What did he say? "The world didn't end?". Oh my God, how did I answer?! "No it didn't". I answered that so coldly. I knew as soon as I said it that I hurt him. There I go again. Putting up walls. Damn walls. I keep pushing him away, when all I want is to have him close. My dream?! That's it. I pushing him away and it's, metaphorically speaking 'killing him'.*

Scully lay her head down on the pillow. She remembered how flirty Mulder had been yesterday and this brought a smile to her face. "I love you Fox William Mulder and I'm going to show you. No more walls."

It was 8.15am, and for a very rare occasion, even though he was late, Mulder thought he was at work before Scully. He couldn't believe it!

"Well, well. Looks like Little Miss Scully has overslept," he said with a smirk.  
"No I didn't. I've been here quite some time" Scully retorted as Mulder whipped around to see Scully with a bundle of case files in her arms.  
*Damnit!* Mulder thought. *And damn Scully, you are looking mighty fine today! Actually hot would be the word. Just like today. Damn summer!*  
"So, what's with all that stuff?" Mulder queried as he removed his jacket and placed it on the chair next to him.  
"All of these and what's still to come have to go to the archives" she said, placing the files into a box.  
"How much more?" he inquired.  
"About 8 more piles," Scully responded.  
"Why? Why do we have to do all the crap work?" Mulder whined.  
"Well, unfortunately no cases relating to X-files have come up lately. And we do have to earn our wages" she rebutted.  
"And I suggest, Agent Mulder, that you start helping your partner," Assistant Director Skinner said from the door. He walked over and handed the keys to the archive room to Scully. "You'll be at it a long time." He turned and left.

Luckily the archive room was on the same level as their office. Unfortunately the case files to be put away were 12 floor up.

"Better get started," Mulder said as he removed his tie. "I'll go get some bundles from up there," he pointed skyward "and you can start down here."  
"Gee, thanks" Scully answered sarcastically.

Scully carried the box to the archive room and unlocked it.

Mulder saw the piles of case files. He thought to himself that he could manage to carry them all at once, rather than take a few trips. *The faster I get them down there, the faster the job gets done*.

He was extremely careful not to get bumped by other agents on his journey back down to the basement for the files were balanced precariously. Mulder made it all the way down there without incident, until he got to the archive room door. All of a sudden he tripped on his shoelace and fell flat on his face. Case files and papers went in every direction. He cursed loudly.

"What's wrong Mul... " Scully rounded the corner, only to be confronted by Mulder spread-eagle on the floor. "No don't tell me. Let me guess. ALL the bundles of case files are here on the floor."

He stood up. "No, not ALL of them. There are the ones in that box you had," he said with a small grin, trying to make Scully see the funny side of what had just occurred.

Just then AD Skinner walked in and stared at the mess before him. "Unbelievable. I set you a simple task and you… Well don't just stand there, start picking them up and putting them back into order. Here are 5 more cases you can file. See if you can put them away without dropping them." Skinner left.  
Scully put the case files the Skinner had just brought down in the same box as the other case files that Mulder hadn't dropped. Both agents started to clean up the paperwork.

"There isn't enough room here to sort out all these cases files." Mulder commented.  
"We can take them back to my place to collate them if you want. Or we can go to your place." Scully suggested.  
"No, your place is fine." said Mulder.

They gathered all the messed up case files and put them into 2 boxes. Then they set to work on putting away the case files that Mulder didn't drop. It took the two of them about half an hour to assort the case files into their specific area.

Mulder and Scully each took a box of the files that had to be put back into order and made their way to the carpark. They decided that seeing they were going to Scully's, they would take her car. Just as they were leaving the FBI carpark, it started to rain. As they progressed to Scully's apartment, the rain got progressively heavier. It was pouring by the time they reached the apartment building. And if it couldn't get any worse, Scully couldn't park undercover either.

"Want to wait it out?" Scully enquired.  
Mulder took a few moments to think. "Nah, lets get this over and done with. The faster we start the faster we finish. And the boxes have a lid so they won't get wet."  
Scully rolled her eyes. *Yeah, but what about us?! I shouldn't have asked*. She took a deep breath. "Ready?"  
"Ready!" Mulder confirmed.

They grabbed the boxes from off the back seat and ran.

By the time they reached Scully's apartment, they were soaked. *How could Mulder have talked me into his?* Scully thought as she grabbed her keys out of her pocket. She opened the door and both she and Mulder dropped the boxes on the ground then closed the door.

They slowly turned toward each other. Scully saw how Mulder's shirt clung to his body and defined his torso. She tried to look away, but couldn't. Mulder saw the black bra Scully was wearing under her powder blue blouse. He couldn't look away either. They were mesmerised by each other. Slowly their eyes met and they just stared. The case files were forgotten. Something had clicked. Few words were to be spoken. They were slightly scared but they knew the time was right.

A strand of Scully's hair was on her face. She went to push it behind her ear, but Mulder got there first. He pushed it away, then cupped her cheek. She placed her hand on top of his and held it there for a few seconds. Scully moved her hand off of his and stroked his cheek. Mulder removed his hand off of her cheek and placed it on top of her hand. Scully stepped closer and traced his lips with her thumb. They smiled. Slowly they moved closer and kissed. Softly and slowly. This was the kiss that each of them had always wanted to receive from the other.

Scully unbuttoned his shirt and Mulder removed it. Something caught the attention of her. A hideous scar on Mulder's left shoulder. A reminder to Scully that she had hurt the man she loved. Scully replayed what happened that night in her head. Mulder was about to shoot Krycek.

"Mulder, don't shoot him. Just back away."  
"He killed my father Scully."  
"I have him Mulder."  
"No Scully... "  
BANG!

She was jolted back to reality by Mulder wiping away the tears she had unconsciously cried.  
"I hurt you" Scully whispered, then kissed the scar.  
"You did what you had to at the time"  
They held each other for some time.

Scully took a deep breath. She never broke eye contact with Mulder as she removed her blouse. She took Mulder's hand in hers and placed his hand on top of her heart.

"Your heart's racing," Mulder whispered.  
Scully placed her own hand on his heart. "So's yours,"  
"You're trembling, Scully."  
"You too, Mulder. "

Scully took Mulder's hand and led him to the sofa bed. Mulder noticed the oroborus tattoo on Scully's back

"A tattoo Sc... "  
Scully turned around and placed a finger to Mulder's lips. "Shh... later"

They reached the bed and stared at each other for a few moments. They kissed once more. Then Mulder spoke.  
"Are you sure about this Scully?"  
Scully nodded. "Yeah. No more walls."


End file.
